Taking It With A Pinch Of Salt
by DementedViper
Summary: He, Captain Kirk, had to take it with a pinch of salt, accept the lemons and make lemonade' Jim is upset after a hard day, can Bones help him work it out without him killing himself. SLASH DontLikeDontRead! McCoy/Kirk. Bones/Jim LMcC/JK. OneShot


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Star Trek. Otherwise I probably would not be stressing about failing exams.**

**Warnings:**Um...Adult language (I guess) and uh Slash.

**A/N: **I wrote this for _LoveWithoutLimits_she wanted someone to fill two of her prompts on LiveJournal (she goes by _Sarahnix_). She then posted this under and anonymous writer and then we decided i should post it here so i could get some credit. (I was happy for her to have it on her proffy, but whatever)

**A/N2: **I really couldn't think of another title that didn't have the word Bitch or Fuck in it so...any suggestions?

**Enjoy**

* * *

Many times Jim had heard the saying that life was a bitch, normally from Bones when he was in a mood. He had laughed at the 'melodramatic' man a number of times for his pessimism but, and if anyone ever found out he would kill them painfully, he had always secretly agreed with the man. Of course Future Captain James T Kirk, womaniser, troublemaker, and all-round charmer, could not ever have the slightest amount of pessimism. He could not think, when a roommate walked in on him trying to get off with the woman under him, life was a bitch. When he had to do the most disgusting jobs and watch his crew disappear, quite possibly to never return, when he had to put up with the numerous, random and sometimes totally unnecessary hyposprays that Bones could think of excuses to give him; sometimes just a punishment for saying and/or doing something wrong, would someone please tell him what all these damn things he was doing wrong were? He, Captain Kirk, had to take it with a pinch of salt, accept the lemons and make lemonade, he was never, ever, allowed to even think the words life's a bitch.

But when he couldn't make lemonade what was he meant to do? That was probably why he ended up in the ships training rooms. When he was like this, his favourite companion was the punch bag.

His heart was pumping fast, probably far too fast for which was healthy, if Bones had managed to plant some kind of chip that could measure his heart rate, he didn't doubt that the man would be on his way right now to stop him. His hands throbbed with his head and his heart. Everything ached but he didn't care, it was everything he needed. Well...there was something else but he had very little chance of it happening the way he wanted it.

There was a rather satisfying thwack as his fist sunk into the quick swinging leather bag. His eyes narrowed on the white of the bag and suddenly saw the pale faces of the Lexonians, the pale faced, pale haired, bug eyed bastards who had the fucking nerve to take _his_ people and to threaten their lives! He growled and punched the bag again spinning around for a kick. He felt the skin on his hands and feet finally split from the force they had been put under. They hurt, but he didn't care.

He didn't head the door open and didn't notice someone else come in until he spun for a flip and a kick but instead of meeting the bag his bare foot was caught and he saw Bones giving him a disapproving but understanding look.

"Go away Bones" he growled turning to the bag but Bones hit him in the back sending him flying into the bag. He growled and turned to see the man kick off his shoes and drop into a defensive crouch "I'm not going to fight you" he turned back to the bag but was kicked in the back making him drop to his knees and swear.

"Fight me"

"No"

"Now!"

"Bones!" his head snapped back as he was kicked in the throat sending him across the floor. He gasped before growling and standing up he turned on the man and kicked out at him but Bones jumped the legs and spun with his own kick.

Soon the sound of flesh against leather was a distant memory, over taken by the sound of flesh smacking flesh with grunts and whooshes of air as a blow winded them. Bones raised an eyebrow when he was growled at and easily pushed all his weight into Jim pinning him to the wall. The Captain fought against the older man but the doctor was deceptively strong. They were breathing heavily, puffs of warm air ghosting over the others cheek. He felt Bones relax slightly and managed to push him off turning them so he was pinned to the wall. Bones raised an eyebrow but hit out and the fight continued, they hit into all of the equipment making the room look like a storm had gone through the it and they would wake with numerous bruises to their backs because of the way they were always making the other hit into something.

Bones had finally had enough of it and slammed Jim to the wall, hands pinning his wrists and a leg between the Captains.

"It was not your fault!" he growled leaning his forehead on Jims.

"Was" he growled back and struggled until their lips crashed against each other, hard and rough, teeth clashing and lips getting nipped until they bled and the metallic taste filled both mouths. Jim sobbed into the man's mouth and they continued their animalistic, primal kiss as they started to fight again. Tears blurred blue eyes of the young captain and Bones kissed them away roughly. Jim ran his hand down the man's chest viscously ripping off the uniform.

* * *

"Fight or fuck" Bones whispered into sweaty hair as the two sated men curled up to each other on the training mattresses. He carefully checked that the door really was locked, he really didn't want to be found like this, a little beat up, but a very bloody and bruised captain looking very much like the recipient of a violent rape, in the middle of what could only be called total destruction.

"With you?" Jim questioned the man's chest. "Both" Bones chuckled then sighed.

"Next time we lose someone, you fucking remember that I am the one who spent 7 hours in surgery working on them." He choked and Jim sighed apologetically. "You did all you could"

"So did you."

"Um...Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we get back to one of our rooms when..." he reached over and picked up what used to be part of his uniform. The Captain looked at the shred then laughed into his chest ignoring the smudges of his blood. Together the two collapsed into hysterical laughter.

* * *

So? Did I do good?


End file.
